The use of wood for construction dates from time immemorial, though its use for pavings and facings appeared later on. Due to wood being a natural material with a limited production, products deriving from it are always or habitually made up of a fine layer of natural wood joined to an agglomerate of wood or fibre acting as a more solid base for its application. In this way, boards are obtained with measurements greater than those which the sheet itself could give, or pavings (parquets) are achieved with certain strengths.
In either of the above cases, the wood is always converted into a living material, which in time causes imperfections in its structure and defects in its stability. This topic has been researched into in order to create bases of wood fibre origin that are increasingly more stable and consistent.
As it is a widespread practice in the ceramic sector to obtain ceramic tiles which, in their external appearance, imitate the beauty of natural fine-quality products, and as it is a habitual practice in the wood sector to try to approach materials of the versatility of ceramics as a construction material, so the tile for construction, which the invention proposes, meets both goals, creating a product with the benefits of both sectors.
In the current state of the art, tiles, slabs or wooden boards are not known having the technical qualities of the product of the present invention, with which easy and widely known laying is permitted of a product which currently requires specialists for being positioned, as is the case with wood.